<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the idiot duo deserves that name by theleftside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150269">the idiot duo deserves that name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftside/pseuds/theleftside'>theleftside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, how it really happened, kageyama and hinata are kind of stupid, mentioned yamayachi, tsukkiyama - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftside/pseuds/theleftside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata and kageyama try to figure out just what's happening between tsukishima and yamaguchi and get a little confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a totally true story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tadashi was getting tired of how tsukishima treated him. for god's sake, they were both in their third year, and he was the captain of the volleyball team at this point, but tsukki still made these little comments to put him down all the time.</p><p> </p><p>of course, he was used to it and it didn't bother him as much as it did at first, but he still thought he deserved a little respect. plus, he'd always wanted to confront him about it, and it had been like this little itch in his brain that wouldn't go away, no matter how he tried to justify it to himself.</p><p> </p><p>so today he was going to do a little 'social experiment.'</p><p> </p><p>basically, he decided- not necessarily to ignore tsukki all day, but to act a bit differently. he wouldn't be so quick to agree to whatever mean-ish things he has to say, he won't be so attached to him throughout the entire day, and he won't stand for it if he tells him to shut up even once.</p><p> </p><p>tadashi got ready for school with all these things in mind, deciding that if tsukki questioned what he was doing, he would tell him at the end of the day. properly confront him about how he's been feeling.</p><p> </p><p>as he was leaving the house, he briefly wondered if he should wait for tsukki on the walk to school as usual, or just go on ahead. luckily, he didn't have to worry about that, because tsukki was already waiting outside for him.</p><p> </p><p>he offered a quick greeting, different from his usual upbeat, 'good morning!' and only slowed down slightly for tsukki to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>the two didn't speak much on the way to school- just exchanged some casual small talk. such as, 'how did you sleep?' 'alright.' 'did you do the homework last night?' 'yeah, but i couldn't figure out question 17.'</p><p> </p><p>they carried on that way during morning volleyball practice and the morning classes.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>when lunch finally rolled around is where things started to change a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"hey, i'm gonna eat lunch with someone else today, is that alright?" tadashi asked.</p><p> </p><p>tsukki stopped a short way past his desk, having assumed yamaguchi would just follow him.</p><p> </p><p>he turned around, but only halfway.</p><p> </p><p>"that's fine." he turned his back again, and muttered, "not like i haven't eaten lunch alone before."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi hesitated for a moment, but resolved to strengthen his will. tsukishima didn't treat him right, and he needed to get the message across. and in order to do that, he couldn't be lenient.</p><p> </p><p>he waved at some other friends from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>"hey, masumi, emiko! is it alright if i eat with you guys today?"</p><p> </p><p>"sure thing," masumi replied, gesturing to the empty desk next to them.</p><p> </p><p>he sat down at the desk they had indicated.</p><p> </p><p>"why aren't you eating with tsukishima?" emiko asked. "i thought you guys were like... super-ultimate-best-friends-for-life type beat."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"well... something like that. but i figured i spend enough time with him, so i should make time for other friends." he lowered his voice and leaned in slightly. "and don't tell him, but... i'm actually doing a bit of an experiment. sometimes he's kind of rude to me, and i wanna see if he cares about me as much as i care about him, so i'm sort of distancing myself and not putting up with his rudeness and seeing what happens."</p><p> </p><p>emiko raised her eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"ooh, tea. tell us if anything interesting happens."</p><p> </p><p>"will do."</p><p> </p><p>they carried on the rest of lunch talking and laughing, and tadashi was glad he had chosen to eat with them. he really didn't spend enough time with his other friends, and it was nice for a change in pace.</p><p> </p><p>occasionally he glanced over at tsukki- he couldn't help it. and he couldn't help but notice that he seemed a little dejected. lonely. he was sitting all by himself, after all, he didn't really have many friends besides yamaguchi...</p><p> </p><p>tadashi shook his head to clear it and strengthened his resolve once more. he just had to get through this day.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>tadashi noticed that tsukishima had seemed uncomfortable throughout most of the day, but he was acting less rude. he didn't snap until the end of afternoon practice.</p><p> </p><p>tadashi was just wrapping up practice when it happened.</p><p> </p><p>"alright, guys, great job today! why don't you start cleaning up?" there were a few groans. "hey, think of it this way: at least you don't have to wash the windows. that would be pretty... <em>pane</em>-staking."</p><p> </p><p>there were a few groans mixed with laughs, and tsukki muttered, "shut up, yamaguchi," under his breath, but tadashi still heard it.</p><p> </p><p>the smile slid from his face for just a moment, and he turned to face tsukki with wide eyes, and his sweetest smile.</p><p> </p><p>"tsukishima, may i speak to you outside for a moment? in private?"</p><p> </p><p>tsukishima's annoyed look slid off his face, and he stiffened slightly, but followed tadashi outside as the first and second years got cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>as soon as the door slid shut behind them, a different atmosphere seemed to overcome the two. they walked a short distance away from the door, but not quite around the corner of the building.</p><p> </p><p>"what did you want to talk about?" tsukki asked, trying to seem cool and casual as usual. his voice seemed to hitch part of the way through his question.</p><p> </p><p>tadashi breathed deeply and took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"you know... you always put me down. telling me to shut up, and i'm just trying to be a good friend. i always compliment you, and support you in arguments... but you never do the same for me. and you know what? you tell me to shut up all the time, and at first it hurt. then i got used to it. but sometimes i still think, 'what if he really means it? what if he really hates me, even after i've been such a good friend, so kind, and so loyal?' and it's not so much of a painful feeling now as a little itch in my brain that i <em>need</em> to say something to you about it!" at this point he has raised his voice, and was almost shouting. "so i finally am! you always tell me to shut up, so if you really find me that annoying, maybe you should just go find some new friends!"</p><p> </p><p>tsukishima was quiet for a moment, then shouted back his response.</p><p> </p><p>"i don't <em>want</em> other friends!"</p><p> </p><p>tadashi glared at him, an expression that tsukki didn't see too often.</p><p> </p><p>"then act like it!"</p><p> </p><p>he stormed off afterwards, feeling angry but also empowered by his bold statements and finally standing up for himself.</p><p> </p><p>"i just want you..." tsukki muttered, but it was too late. tadashi couldn't hear hum anymore at that point.</p><p> </p><p>as tadashi passed the gym door, he slowed down slightly and calmed his breathing, seeing hinata sticking his head out the door.</p><p> </p><p>"is everything alright?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>tadashi sighed and dragged a hand down his face.</p><p> </p><p>"can we talk about it over there?" he asked, indicating the opposite side of the gym.</p><p> </p><p>once they got there, hinata spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"so what exactly happened just now?"</p><p> </p><p>tadashi took a shaky breath, only just realizing how unstable his emotions had become during that encounter.</p><p> </p><p>"i finally told him what was on my mind, after all these years. i did it, i stood up to him." a tear actually slipped out of his eye, and he laughed slightly as he wiped i away. "are you proud of me?"</p><p> </p><p>hinata smiled gently and hugged him tightly for several moments before pulling back and responding.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm <em>so</em> proud of you! that took a lot of courage and you finally did it, that's amazing! but what <em>exactly</em> went down? we heard yelling but it was so muffled we couldn't actually distinguish any words."</p><p> </p><p>"always nosy, huh?" tadashi teased.</p><p> </p><p>"what can i say? i'm just always on the lookout for some good tea."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"well, after he told me to shut up, that was the last straw, so you know we went outside. i told him about my concerns, how he's always putting me down despite the fact that i support him no matter what, and... that he's not always a great friend. then i told him if i annoy him so much, maybe he should just find other friends."</p><p> </p><p>hinata's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"damn, yams, didn't know you had it in you. good for you though!"</p><p> </p><p>tadashi laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, me neither."</p><p> </p><p>"you know, i never thought i'd say this, but i do feel kinda bad for tsukishima. he doesn't really have many other friends, does he?"</p><p> </p><p>tadashi cringed slightly at the awkward topic.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, not really... before i came along he was mostly alone. i had other friends, but... he didn't have many besides me. even getting to high school, it was only the people in volleyball club that he became friends with, if he would even use that word to describe you guys. but... i do feel bad now, since i know he's always had a bit of trouble with a lot of social stuff and talking to new people."</p><p> </p><p>"huh, i never knew. has he perhaps tried not being a jerk to people as soon as he meets them? i remember the first time we met, he called me an elementary schooler. you were there too, you didn't say anything to stop him, just laughed along."</p><p> </p><p>the corner of tadashi's lip curled and his face warmed slightly with shame.</p><p> </p><p>"ugh, sorry about that." he scratched his neck sheepishly. "i wasn't the best person back then, i was kind of scared that once we got to high school tsukki might ditch me for other friends, so i wanted to go along with what he said to make sure i wouldn't lose him... didn't have to worry about that though, i guess."</p><p> </p><p>"ha, yeah, you two are the closest friends i know."</p><p> </p><p>"besides you and kageyama, of course."</p><p> </p><p>hinata screwed up his face and waved his hand in dismissal.</p><p> </p><p>"pshh please, we're hardly close. and we're not friends."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi went quiet, and just stared at hinata for a moment. hinata stared back.</p><p> </p><p>finally hinata broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"we're dating."</p><p> </p><p>"i was about to say-"</p><p> </p><p>"ha, tricked ya."</p><p> </p><p>"i mean i already knew you guys were dating, but you're also pretty good friends after that fact. i think you could survive if you broke up, unless it was super messy."</p><p> </p><p>"aw, really?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah. even though you guys had a bit of a rough start and argue a lot, you're very similar and care about each other a lot more than you let on. it's pretty cute actually."</p><p> </p><p>"thanks, yamaguchi, that's really sweet!"</p><p> </p><p>"not as sweet as your relationship," he replied with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>hinata blushed and covered his face.</p><p> </p><p>"ahh! i'm gonna die here! tell kageyama i love him if i don't make it!"</p><p> </p><p>tadashi laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"i don't think you're gonna die here. have you guys said i love you to each other yet then?"</p><p> </p><p>hinata lowered his hands and blushed shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, it was really romantic. we were fighting again, but afterwards he said he would walk me home even though it's so far away, and i was like, 'that's so sweet!' and he said, 'it's the least i can do.' listen, tadashi, at this point i was about to either combust or cry, and i didn't know which would be worse. so anyway, he dropped me off, and he kissed my injuries and apologized again, then he said it! and i said it back and kissed him, and ahh! the full moon was out and it was so amazing, i couldn't believe it. then of course i made him text me when he got home safe, and he did and said it there too. i was just thinking, 'ah yes, i could get used to this.' and that's how we first said it."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi clasped his hands to his chest with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"that's really amazing, shōyō. i'm happy you found your person."</p><p> </p><p>"me too! but this conversation has gone off the rails! let's talk about you, and how proud i am! you finally did it! you stood up to the saltasaurus-rex!"</p><p> </p><p>tadashi laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"saltasaurus-rex?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, that's tsukishima."</p><p> </p><p>"i figured. and yeah, thanks, it just felt so liberating to finally tell him what was on my mind."</p><p> </p><p>"i bet!"</p><p> </p><p>"is that all you wanted to say then?"</p><p> </p><p>shōyō hummed, thinking for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"i think that's about it!"</p><p> </p><p>"alright, we should probably head back around then."</p><p> </p><p>"yep, let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>with a nod, they both began walking back towards the front of the gym to go back and help clean up.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>after yamaguchi had stormed off and went to talk to hinata, kei felt a sense of dread wash over him. yamaguchi was his best friend. his <em>only</em> friend.</p><p> </p><p>and now he has messed things up between them.</p><p> </p><p>he leaned back against the wall near the gym door, pushing his glasses on top of his head and letting a few tears fall.</p><p> </p><p>after a couple minutes, he heard the door slide open, and quickly knocked his glasses back into place. he sniffled, and tried to hide the fact that he'd been crying.</p><p> </p><p>kageyama poked his head out the door.</p><p> </p><p>"hinata? what's taking so long, boke?"</p><p> </p><p>he looked to his left to see kei standing there with fresh tear tracks on his cheeks and red eyes. kei turned his face away, and brought his hand up slightly in an attempt to cover his face.</p><p> </p><p>he heard kageyama sucking air through his teeth awkwardly, and he cringed.</p><p> </p><p>"not a word," he said lowly.</p><p> </p><p>after a couple seconds, he heard the crunch of grass, and felt kageyama's presence suddenly next to him, and he began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"you and i haven't always gotten along... but i feel like i <em>have</em> to say something right now. what happened between you two?"</p><p> </p><p>kei took a deep breath, trying to decide whether or not he should respond. he figured he needed to talk to someone about this, so why not talk to kageyama?</p><p> </p><p>"we fought. he yelled at me."</p><p> </p><p>kageyama fought back the urge to make an irritated retort.</p><p> </p><p>"well we heard that, but what was it about?"</p><p> </p><p>kei sighed deeply and dragged a hand down his face.</p><p> </p><p>"he said i wasn't a good friend, and i neglected him. and he was hurt that i tell him to shut up all the time and that if i find him so annoying, that i should just go find some other friends."</p><p> </p><p>kageyama stifled a snort.</p><p> </p><p>"damn, you can't even say anything cuz it's kind of true."</p><p> </p><p>kei glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"shut up, i know that. i just didn't realize he actually cared about that stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"i've been there before. it's hard, but you've gotta learn to read the person's emotions to try and get a handle on how they're feeling and react accordingly. even if someone says they're ok, they might not be, so try talking about it with them. besides, you really care about him, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"of course i do, he's my best friend."</p><p> </p><p>"i think you can change then. if you really care, it won't be that hard to treat him nicely. and i think you <em>really</em> like him. as more than a friend."</p><p> </p><p>kei blushed fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>"is it <em>that</em> obvious?"</p><p> </p><p>kageyama thought for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"hmm... a little bit. although you did just confirm my suspicions."</p><p> </p><p>kei rested his head back against the wall and covered his face.</p><p> </p><p>"damn it."</p><p> </p><p>kageyama stared at him, appraising his emotional state.</p><p> </p><p>"you should tell him."</p><p> </p><p>kei removed the hand from his face, looking incredulously at him.</p><p> </p><p>"what?! no way! he definitely wouldn't want to be my friend then!"</p><p> </p><p>"are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"of course! i can't tell him!"</p><p> </p><p>they spotted tadashi and hinata coming around the opposite side of the gym, so kageyama started wrapping up his advice to kei.</p><p> </p><p>kageyama clapped kei on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"well, just remember what i said. it shouldn't be hard to change for him, and hey, remember. if you could tell me, you can tell him. i bet it's a million times worse to have told that to me than it would be to tell him, right?"</p><p> </p><p>leaving kei with that to reflect on, kageyama went back in the gym with hinata, and yamaguchi slowly approached him, looking a little confused.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm... not going to ask what that was about, but, uh... i should probably go back inside. you know, so we can wrap this practice up and everyone can go home."</p><p> </p><p>he began to turn away, but kei grabbed his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"wait! it pains me to say this, but i'm sure kageyama is responsible enough to end practice. we need to talk."</p><p> </p><p>he felt tadashi's pulse quicken slightly under his fingertips. tadashi turned back to fully face him once again, a bit startled by all the genuine emotions laid bare on his face.</p><p> </p><p>in tadashi's experience, tsukishima usually preferred to keep his emotions hidden, so seeing him looking this way was a bit of a shock.</p><p> </p><p>kei sighed momentarily, as if collecting his thoughts, then the words started to spill out with more inflection than tadashi could ever remember hearing from him.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm so sorry for the way i've treated you throughout the years, i know it's not right and i can't say anything to excuse my actions. i never really had friends before you and i didn't know how to act. then, at the beginning of high school,  i got cold to you again because i was scared. scared of falling, and my feelings. yamaguchi, i really really, <em>really</em> like you. but i was terrified of that feeling, because what if you didn't like me back? what if you thought it was weird and wouldn't be my friend anymore? i couldn't risk it, so i tried to push my feelings back, but it didn't work. now you know how i feel tho, so if <em>you</em> want different friends, i understand. but no matter what, i'll get better at being nicer to you."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi was stunned into silence for a moment, just staring at him, opening his mouth as if to speak, before closing it again and shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>he reached out a hand to caress kei's face ever so gently, and kei sighed and leaned into the soft touch, savoring the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"you're right," tadashi said after a moment. "there <em>is</em> no excuse for your behavior. but if you really prove that you want to become a better friend, then i'll forgive you." he hesitated. "or even more than a friend." *starts leaning in closer*</p><p> </p><p>he began leaning in, shaking slightly, and kei placed his hands on his shoulders to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>"yamaguchi?"</p><p> </p><p>tadashi heaved a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"despite how you've treated me, i really like you too... kei. and we've known each other so long, it's ok to call me tadashi once in a while."</p><p> </p><p>kei's face became impossibly red.</p><p> </p><p>"alright... tadashi."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi leaned in once again, and this time kei didn't stop him as his lips met his own. it was like a magical experience, kissing tadashi. sure it was a little awkward and clumsy, but when he pulled away to rest his forehead against tadashi's, he almost couldn't remember a time when he'd been this happy.</p><p> </p><p>"thanks for giving me this chance," he whispered. "i promise i'll make it up to you."</p><p> </p><p>"you'd better," tadashi laughed, and kei chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>they heard a wolf whistle from the window, and, "get it, tadashi!"</p><p> </p><p>they looked over to see hinata and kageyama standing there with smug yet proud expressions on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>kei rolled his eyes, gave them the middle finger, and just kissed tadashi again without a care in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. clearing things up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"and i think that's it," kageyama finished.</p><p> </p><p>"that's exactly what happened!" hinata declared confidently.</p><p> </p><p>tadashi scratched his cheek and tsukishima looked confused and slightly disgusted.</p><p> </p><p>"what are you guys talking about? that's not true at all," tadashi said.</p><p> </p><p>"also, your storytelling skills are shit," kei criticized.</p><p> </p><p>"hey!" kageyama exclaimed, but hinata stopped him with a hand on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"what do you mean? that <em>had</em> to have happened at some point! tsukishima is such a jerk and seems so mean to you!"</p><p> </p><p>"no... actually-"</p><p> </p><p>"wait! i swear i remember you guys having a really big fight like that though!"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, i remember that too," kageyama commented thoughtfully, having calmed down a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"that was on april fools day, dumbasses," tsukishima retorted. "and remember yamaguchi felt so bad about making the first years worry afterwards that he explained the entire thing instead of letting them figure out what the date was on their own?"</p><p> </p><p>they both looked deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>"i guess that seems familiar..." hinata trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>tsukki rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, tsukki may be cold, but he has plenty of friends. he's actually quite popular... especially with the ladies," yamaguchi's voice turned bitter, "which, i'm not a fan of, but," his voice softened again, "i know that he'd choose me over them every time. and also, it doesn't upset me when he tells me to shut up? it's just an inside joke between us, i don't know where you guys got that idea."</p><p> </p><p>"i guess... that makes sen-" hinata fake gagged. "actually, no, i can't bring myself to say it."</p><p> </p><p>"what, that tsukki is popular?" tadashi questioned.</p><p> </p><p>hinata gagged again, pretending to throw up.</p><p> </p><p>tsukishima rolled his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>"honestly, fuck you guys."</p><p> </p><p>"please, no, i wouldn't like that," kageyama retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm sure tadashi wouldn't mind-"</p><p> </p><p>"shut up, shōyō," tadashi hissed at him.</p><p> </p><p>hinata laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"what? i'm just saying."</p><p> </p><p>"i'm done here," tsukki announced. "i'll let you deal with these idiots, tadashi."</p><p> </p><p>he kissed the side of his head, stood up, and began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>"wait! how did you guys get together then?" hinata asked.</p><p> </p><p>"weren't they already dating before we knew them?" kageyama asked.</p><p> </p><p>"um... no," tadashi corrected. "we didn't start dating until third year."</p><p> </p><p>"one of the only accurate things from your story," tsukki complained, coming back to sit at the lunch table.</p><p> </p><p>"fine! i'll ask again!" hinata exclaimed. "how did you guys actually get together then?"</p><p> </p><p>"well, let's see..." tadashi trailed off. "i'll tell this story since i know kei would be too embarrassed to disclose all this emotionally sensitive stuff to the 'idiot duo' by himself." he chuckled and winked. "so i'll just let him hide behind his arms until we're done here."</p><p> </p><p>and kei did just that, groaning and burying his head in his arms while tadashi started the story.</p><p> </p><p>"so it all started when we met back in elementary school-"</p><p> </p><p>"um, excuse me," kageyama interrupted. "do we have to start from all the way back there?"</p><p> </p><p>tadashi waved a hand at him.</p><p> </p><p>"yes! it's important to the story! especially with later parts. now, where was i? oh, right. so it all started when we met back in elementary school..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. how it really happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tadashi had just been minding his own business on the playground when the bullies cornered him. by the time he realized what was going on, it was too late to escape them.</p><p> </p><p>"your face is lumpy," they told him.</p><p> </p><p>they said he needed to 'train his body.'</p><p> </p><p>they shoved him to the ground and threw their book bags at him. as if the emotional pain wasn't enough, they had to add insult to injury by heaping some physical pain on top of that.</p><p> </p><p>not only did his back and face hurt, but his pride too. it was even more embarrassing when the tall kid with the moon hoodie walked by and made a comment about how uncool it was.</p><p> </p><p>tadashi was never sure if the tall boy was talking about him or the bullies, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. however, he was thankful, because he saved him that day, and they quickly became friends.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>when they first met, tadashi was very dependent on tsukki. he would always go along with what he said, always did things for him, and didn't mind if he made a few hurtful comments now and again.</p><p> </p><p>by the time they got to high school though, that was over. tadashi had begun to learn his worth, and wouldn't tolerate tsukki's bullshit anymore.</p><p> </p><p>he stood his ground on things that he previously would've caved on. if tsukki wanted something, he would tell him to just get it himself. if tsukki ridiculed his opinion, he wouldn't back down. if tsukki made him feel bad for getting a below average grade, he would shoot back with a response about how school didn't really test your intelligence, just your ability to sit still and memorize things (neither of which tadashi was the best at for long periods of time).</p><p> </p><p>at first, kei was taken aback when his friend first started standing up to him- around their third year of middle school. but then... he felt proud. it was almost a little weird, how tadashi looked up to him so much, and almost revered him. when he finally stood up for himself, kei was glad. he would occasionally push back, just to see how far tadashi was willing to go, and each time he did this, tadashi grew more and more self confident.</p><p> </p><p>when they started their first year of high school, tadashi was a lot more confident, but he certainly hadn't reached his full potential.</p><p> </p><p>for example, he developed a small crush on the new manager, yachi, but was too nervous to ever say anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>one day, he decided to confide in tsukki about his feelings. because what better to do when you're feeling anxious than to tell your friend and have them validate you?</p><p> </p><p>"hey, tsukki."</p><p> </p><p>tsukishima looked over at him, setting his book down.</p><p> </p><p>"what?"</p><p> </p><p>"do you... have a crush on anyone?"</p><p> </p><p>kei blushed almost imperceptibly.</p><p> </p><p>"why do you ask? do <em>you</em> like someone?"</p><p> </p><p>tadashi blushed, and it was much more noticeable than kei's.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, kind of... you know that new manager, yachi?"</p><p> </p><p>kei's heart dropped slightly, but he pushed that out of his mind, keeping his face neutral.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah. you like her?"</p><p> </p><p>tadashi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"i think so. but i don't think she'd ever like me." he laughed nervously and tsukki bonked him on the head.</p><p> </p><p>"what are you talking about? i'm sure anyone would have plenty of reasons to like you."</p><p> </p><p>"i guess you're right... but you get confessions nearly every other week, so you probably have a different perspective than i do."</p><p> </p><p>"you know i don't care about that."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, you're too emotionless for a relationship."</p><p> </p><p>"i have emotions!"</p><p> </p><p>"only around me though," he teased.</p><p> </p><p>tsukki <em>hmmph</em>'d and leaned back in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"well, confess to her or not, it doesn't make a difference to me. i'm going back to reading now."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"alright."</p><p> </p><p>kei slipped his headphones over his ears and pressed shuffle on a random playlist. he opened his book, but he couldn't focus enough to actually read.</p><p> </p><p>what was this weird feeling of dread? disappointment?</p><p> </p><p>it wasn't jealousy... was it?</p><p> </p><p>no, it couldn't be. he didn't like yachi. or... yamaguchi, for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>he wasn't even gay anyway, and tadashi was just a close friend. nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>so why did his chest feel so heavy?</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>tadashi sighed as he entered the tsukishima house.</p><p> </p><p>"pardon the intrusion!" he called out.</p><p> </p><p>"ah, tadashi! what a pleasant surprise," tsukki's mom said from the living room. "come on in, kei's in his room right now."</p><p> </p><p>"thank you, hana-san."</p><p> </p><p>he made his way up to kei's room, knocked once, then went in.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm here," he said, flopping onto kei's bed.</p><p> </p><p>kei turned from where he was sitting at his desk, doing homework.</p><p> </p><p>"you're here," he repeated, a slightly amused smile on his face. "what do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"what? am i not allowed to want to see my best friend every once in a while?"</p><p> </p><p>"we see each other all the time at school and club. what do you really want?"</p><p> </p><p>"ever since second year started, we have less classes together! i miss you!"</p><p> </p><p>kei looked at him with a deadpan expression.</p><p> </p><p>"tadashi. why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>"so me and yachi-"</p><p> </p><p>"yachi and i," he automatically corrected.</p><p> </p><p>tadashi squinted at him.</p><p> </p><p>"so yachi <em>and i</em> went on another date, but-"</p><p> </p><p>"hang on,<em> 'another'</em>? when did this first date happen, and why did you not tell me? i thought we were best friends, but you're breaking my heart here."</p><p> </p><p>he wiped away a non-existent tear.</p><p> </p><p>"i thought you said you didn't care either way."</p><p> </p><p>"that was last year, this is this year. so start talking."</p><p> </p><p>"damn, so bossy. but anyway, last weekend we went on a date, then we went on another one today, but i don't know. it just didn't feel quite right, and i'm not sure if i actually like her that way anymore. i think she could probably feel something was off too, because she didn't bring up a third date, so..." he trailed off with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"well, it was worth a try, right? you wouldn't have figured it out if you hadn't gone on those dates, so now you know."</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, you're right."</p><p> </p><p>"have you done the homework yet?" kei asked, spinning back around in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"which class?"</p><p> </p><p>"suzuki-sensei."</p><p> </p><p>"ugh, don't even get me started on her class."</p><p> </p><p>"not a fan?"</p><p> </p><p>"not a fan? i fucking hate that class! i swear she has it out for me, and she tries to get me in trouble for the stupidest reasons, like sneezing too many times. there's dust in the air, i can't help sneezing!"</p><p> </p><p>"that's stupid. even if you hold back a sneeze, the pressure is really bad for your skull."</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, and it's hard for me to understand a lot of what she teaches as well. i'm not great with math in general, but the <em>way</em> she teaches! ugh! i basically have to look at my notes and rewrite it all in a way that makes sense to me, and teach it all to myself."</p><p> </p><p>"you can borrow my notes some time if you want. even though we have her for different class periods, i'm sure it's all still the same. are you guys on unit 7 yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"not quite, we're going to take the unit 6 test tomorrow, then we're starting unit 7 on monday."</p><p> </p><p>"ah, yeah. you can look at my unit 6 study guide if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"thanks! you're the best, tsukki!"</p><p> </p><p>kei didn't turn around as he handed the paper to yamaguchi. he didn't want his blush to show. he was still trying to convince himself that he didn't harbor any type of romantic feelings for his friend, and yet... every day, it got harder to deny.</p><p> </p><p>tadashi made a remark about how these notes were so much easier to read than the teacher's, then grew silent as he looked over each problem, occasionally making a note on his own study guide.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>tadashi:</strong> tsukki can u explain a problem on this study guide to me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>kei:</strong> why are you texting me? we're in the same room</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>tadashi:</strong> u have ur headphones on and i didn't feel like getting up to tap your shoulder</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>kei:</strong> alright just a sec</em>
</p><p> </p><p>kei paused the music he was listening to, set his headphones on the desk, and went over to the bed where yamaguchi was lying on his stomach, gazing at the paper.</p><p> </p><p>"scoot over," he said with a smile, waving his hand at him.</p><p> </p><p>tadashi nodded and rolled over once to make room for kei to lie next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"which problem is it?" kei asked once he got settled in.</p><p> </p><p>"number 27. i was almost done, and i finished the last 3 after it as well, but i had to come back to this one because it doesn't make any sense."</p><p> </p><p>"what doesn't make sense about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"well i thought it was like the other ones, but when i tried to set up the equation, i noticed there's two different variables on each side, and i'm not sure how to solve them."</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, that's always tough, especially when you have polynomials like this, things can get a little confusing. so what you wanna do..."</p><p> </p><p>as tadashi listened to kei explaining it to him, and watched his facial expressions, he thought absently to himself, <em>'maybe i have a thing for blondes.'</em></p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>as the minutes ticked by, the sky began to grow dark. tadashi and kei had finished all their homework and had been watching one of their favorite shows and just finished an episode.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm guessing you're staying for dinner then," kei said.</p><p> </p><p>"yep," tadashi confirmed. "and don't worry, i texted my mom, so she won't worry."</p><p> </p><p>"that's good." he looked at the clock. "dinner will probably be ready soon, so we should go wash our hands."</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, don't wanna get sick."</p><p> </p><p>they stood side by side at the sink, tadashi occasionally bumping his hip or shoulder lightly against kei's.</p><p> </p><p>kei laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"why do you always do that?"</p><p> </p><p>tadashi grinned back.</p><p> </p><p>"it's fun. besides, i need to move and dance!"</p><p> </p><p>he shook the water off his hands, the droplets landing on kei, and began wiggling around, flailing his arms wildly.</p><p> </p><p>kei chuckled and wiped his glasses off.</p><p> </p><p>"you look ridiculous."</p><p> </p><p>"dance with me, tsukki!"</p><p> </p><p>"absolutely no-"</p><p> </p><p>tadashi grabbed his hands, and kei decided to ignore the way his stomach fluttered, and just gave in and started moving around with tadashi, both of them laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>walking to kei's house after volleyball practice the next day, tadashi was checking his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"the grades from the math test are up, that was quick!" he tapped through a few screens on the grade book app, and gasped. "i got an a! i can't believe this! and it's all thanks to you!"</p><p> </p><p>he grinned widely and kei blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"it's nothing, don't worry about it."</p><p> </p><p>"i'll worry about it as much as i like, thanks. and i like it quite a bit. so again. thanks for helping me study!"</p><p> </p><p>looking at that happy face, it was impossible for kei to stand his ground.</p><p> </p><p>"...you're welcome."</p><p> </p><p>"aw, i knew you'd come around!" taking a deep breath and gathering his confidence, he continued. "hey, tsukki?"</p><p> </p><p>"hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"can you hold this for me?"</p><p> </p><p>kei held out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"sure, what is-"</p><p> </p><p>tadashi placed his own hand in kei's, swinging them by their sides a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"thanks, tsukki!"</p><p> </p><p>"oh. no problem."</p><p> </p><p>kei directed his gaze at the sidewalk, hoping his face didn't look as red as it felt. he was very glad that they had split off from the rest of the group, because he didn't need the idiot duo seeing him like this.</p><p> </p><p>"summer will be coming up soon, huh?" tadashi commented absently, looking at the trees. "shame, i like when the cherry blossoms are in bloom. but summer is nice because we have more free time. plus i can spend the night at your place more often!"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, that's true." he chuckled. "but honestly, i sometimes think you spend more time with my mom and brother than you do with me."</p><p> </p><p>"okay, but since you refuse to watch pretty little liars with us, who else am i supposed to talk about it with?"</p><p> </p><p>"i guess, but come on."</p><p> </p><p>"hey, you can't expect me to be your friend for this long and be at your house so often that i don't get comfortable with your family."</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, i guess."</p><p> </p><p>"and you're pretty comfortable with my family too, but probably not quite as much."</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, i don't think i'd start watching tv shows with your parents or hang out with them while you're not home."</p><p> </p><p>"that was once!"</p><p> </p><p>kei gave him a very pointed look.</p><p> </p><p>"okay, so maybe i hang out with your family sometimes when you're not home, so what?"</p><p> </p><p>"eh, i guess it doesn't matter. i'm glad you get along so well, it's much better than the alternative."</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, i don't know what i'd do if your family didn't like me. although if i didn't like them, i'd just pretend, because i don't wanna be rude."</p><p> </p><p>they continued this conversation until they got to kei's house. they slipped their shoes off in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"hey, mom! i'm gonna be staying the night tonight," tadashi called out as they passed through the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"alright, i'll make a special breakfast tomorrow then."</p><p> </p><p>"thanks, you're the best!"</p><p> </p><p>she giggled and flashed a thumbs up before they went to kei's room. if she saw them still holding hands, she didn't say anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>tadashi kicked at the front door. there wasn't much alternative though- seeing as his hands were too full to knock or ring the doorbell.</p><p> </p><p>he heard a muffled, "you get it!" from inside, and several moments later, akiteru opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>"oh, hey, tadashi! your hands seem to be rather full with snacks there."</p><p> </p><p>"yep, first sleepover of summer. my favorite tradition. me and kei alternate years for who gets the snacks, and this year it's my turn."</p><p> </p><p>"ah, i see. here, come on in and i'll give you a hand with that."</p><p> </p><p>"thanks, aki-nii."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi stepped in the house and handed over some of the snacks to akiteru.</p><p> </p><p>"man, not even kei calls me that. sometimes i think you like me better than he does," he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>tadashi laughed as well.</p><p> </p><p>"well, my sister is way older than me so i can't say for sure, but i've heard that siblings aren't supposed to be friends."</p><p> </p><p>"eh, maybe sometimes it's nice to be friends, but yeah, you're right. besides, i probably messed up any chance we had of being friends after... the incident. i don't think he ever forgave me for that."</p><p> </p><p>"no, you're wrong. i can tell he doesn't resent you for that anymore, and that he misses you. maybe you guys should talk about that sometime. oh, but give him time to bring it up on his own, if you try to force him before he's ready, it might not go over so well."</p><p> </p><p>"thanks, tadashi, you're awesome. but, here we are, so i'll give your snacks back."</p><p> </p><p>"thanks, aki-nii! and it's no problem, i know kei pretty well, so i think i'm qualified to give some advice."</p><p> </p><p>they both chuckled a bit, and akiteru handed tadashi the snacks, then walked away to do whatever he was doing before.</p><p> </p><p>tadashi then realized that he didn't have any free hands to open the bedroom door, so he just kicked it a few times, hoping kei would get it and let him in.</p><p> </p><p>"what?" an annoyed voice asked, and the door opened. when kei saw it was tadashi, he instantly softened up a bit. "oh, it's you."</p><p> </p><p>"yep! first sleepover of the summer, baby! i've got all the snacks and i'm ready to watch pixar movies."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi walked past him and threw all the snacks on the desk, then shrugged his overnight bag off his shoulder and set it on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"so, my brother let you in?"</p><p> </p><p>"yep, he's so nice."</p><p> </p><p>kei hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, i guess."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi patted his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"it's okay, you'll get there when you're ready. anyways! i also brought that comic book you wanted to borrow! it's pretty short, but it's really cute, and i love the art style."</p><p> </p><p>he took the book out of his bag and handed it to kei, who looked at it with fascination.</p><p> </p><p>"the tea dragon society..." he mumbled, reading the title. "this better be as good as you said it was."</p><p> </p><p>"it is! and like i said, it's really cute! i think you'd like it."</p><p> </p><p>"you like cute things," kei observed. under his breath, he muttered, "makes sense, since you're so cute."</p><p> </p><p>"sorry, what? i didn't catch that last bit," tadashi said, tilting his head slightly. (which kei thought was very cute).</p><p> </p><p>"it was nothing, never mind. so, what should we do first?"</p><p> </p><p>tadashi sat on the bed, pondering.</p><p> </p><p>"hmm... let's see... ooh! maybe not now, but later we could take a walk to the park!"</p><p> </p><p>"that's a good idea."</p><p> </p><p>"i know right?! i have the best ideas."</p><p> </p><p>the conversation trailed off, and they both ended up on their phones, occasionally sending each other memes.</p><p> </p><p>tadashi laughed particularly loudly at one, covering his mouth, and kei looked over at him in adoration. at this point, he had to admit that he was totally whipped for his best friend. no more denying it. he was Gay with a capital G.</p><p> </p><p>a moment later, his phone vibrated, and he clicked on the video tadashi had sent him.</p><p> </p><p><em>'possibly in michigan excerpt. wonder what this could be,'</em> he thought.</p><p> </p><p>1 minute and 32 seconds later, he looked over at tadashi with a confused expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"what did i just watch?"</p><p> </p><p>"art!" tadashi declared. "and that's not even the entire thing! the full version is nearly 12 minutes!"</p><p> </p><p>"oh god, 12 minutes of that? and who was that creepy guy behind them?"</p><p> </p><p>"oh, he plays a pretty big part in the full video, actually. he's a cannibal stalker that follows those ladies and tries to eat them. but spoiler alert! they end up killing and eating him instead!"</p><p> </p><p>kei made a face of disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"why do you sound so happy? why is this so entertaining to you?"</p><p> </p><p>he shrugged, the grin still on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"i just like it! and if you think that's weird, you should watch pete the meat puppet! he's a puppet made of meat!"</p><p> </p><p>he furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"maybe we can watch that later."</p><p> </p><p>"alright then. wanna play a video game?"</p><p> </p><p>"sure, what do you wanna play?"</p><p> </p><p>"minecraft?"</p><p> </p><p>"alright, creative or survival?"</p><p> </p><p>"survival, obviously. whoever finds diamonds first wins, and pvp is allowed. we're also allowed to loot each other's houses if the other isn't there."</p><p> </p><p>"you're on."</p><p> </p><p>kei stood up, stretching his hands over his head, his back letting out a loud <em>crunch</em>, and walked over to the small tv in his room, digging through the pile of video games to find minecraft.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>"i win!" tsukki exclaimed gleefully, collecting the diamonds he had just mined.</p><p> </p><p>"damnit! how did you find those so fast?" tadashi fumed, tossing his controller aside.</p><p> </p><p>he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"i guess i just have a knack for it. a type of sixth sense."</p><p> </p><p>"ugh, you're annoying. do you know if dinner will be ready soon?"</p><p> </p><p>"you just ate two bags of chips and like, six double stuffed oreos-"</p><p> </p><p>"so? that doesn't count, i'm hungry."</p><p> </p><p>"you can wait twenty minutes, how about we watch a tv show in the meantime?"</p><p> </p><p>"fine, fine, what will we watch?"</p><p> </p><p>"how about victorious or something? that's not a bad show, and it's easy to just watch in the background."</p><p> </p><p>"i guess. to be honest though, they try really hard to be funny, but it's only funny sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>"i'll let you in on a secret." kei leaned closer, whispering in his ear. "it's kind of the most hilarious thing ever when you're high."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"whaaatt?! tsukki, when did you get high?!"</p><p> </p><p>he covered his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"shh, don't say that so loud!" he hissed. "and it was just a couple times, last year. i got some brownies from tanaka and nishinoya."</p><p> </p><p>"of course it would be them." he thought for a minute. "although that actually sounds kinda fun. maybe we can hit them up some time for more of those 'special brownies' and just watch victorious together."</p><p> </p><p>kei laughed softly.</p><p> </p><p>"maybe. that does sound fun. now i'm starting the show."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi nodded and fell silent, occasionally glancing over at kei, who was half watching and half looking at his phone. he was slouched down in bed, and a slight double chin was visible.</p><p> </p><p>he was glad that kei could be so comfortable around him, and didn't really care about keeping up a cold exterior.</p><p> </p><p>tadashi slouched a little further down as well, pulled a blanket over himself, and rested his head on kei's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>kei only hesitated for a second before wrapping his free arm around tadashi and pulling him a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>neither of them could ignore the way their hearts sped up, and how warm their faces felt, although they did their best.</p><p> </p><p>after about 15 minutes, close to the end of the episode, there was a knock at the door, then it opened.</p><p> </p><p>kei paused the show and they both looked over.</p><p> </p><p>"mom says dinner's gonna be ready soon, so you guys should finish up whatever you're doing in here," akiteru said.</p><p> </p><p>"okay, thanks!" tadashi replied.</p><p> </p><p>kei didn't say anything, and a few seconds later, akiteru just left, thankfully closing the door. he didn't say anything about how close they were, and the fact that they were cuddling.</p><p> </p><p>"let's finish this episode, then get some food!" tadashi said, grabbing the remote.</p><p> </p><p>"alright."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi pressed play, and they finished the episode in silence.</p><p> </p><p>tadashi scooted the tiniest bit closer, and snuggled his head a little more on kei's shoulder, enjoying how soft and comfortable his hoodie was. he thought he might have to borrow that hoodie for himself sometime.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>"tsukki..." tadashi whispered to the dark room.</p><p> </p><p>"what? i'm trying to sleep," kei groaned in response.</p><p> </p><p>"sorry, tsukki... can i tell you something?"</p><p> </p><p>"make it quick."</p><p> </p><p>"okay. um... the thing is... i'm bisexual."</p><p> </p><p>"good job. i'm gay."</p><p> </p><p>"wait, really?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, really."</p><p> </p><p>there was silence for a few minutes, then it was kei that spoke up again.</p><p> </p><p>"tadashi? one more thing."</p><p> </p><p>"hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"i like you."</p><p> </p><p>"wait, you mean like-?"</p><p> </p><p>"i like you like you. yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"oh. that's pretty cool. i like you like you too."</p><p> </p><p>"are you sure about that?"</p><p> </p><p>"duh, of course i am."</p><p> </p><p>"okay. now go to sleep, i'm tired."</p><p> </p><p>"alright. goodnight, kei."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi scooted closer, and threw an arm over kei's side, nuzzling his head into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>kei tensed up a bit, surprised by the unexpected cuddle, but let out a small sigh, and relaxed into it.</p><p> </p><p>"goodnight, tadashi."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi lifted up his head and tried to kiss kei, but since it was so dark, he ended up missing his lips and kissed him on the chin instead.</p><p> </p><p>"oops, i missed!"</p><p> </p><p>kei put his hand on tadashi's face and felt for where his lips were, and kissed him. tadashi's entire face went red.</p><p> </p><p>"go to sleep, tadashi."</p><p> </p><p>"okay, goodnight, kei."</p><p> </p><p>"goodnight."</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>the next morning, they went downstairs, following the smell of pancakes and bacon.</p><p> </p><p>"good morning, mom," tadashi said with a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>"morning, tadashi. morning, kei."</p><p> </p><p>"mom, me and tadashi-"</p><p> </p><p>"tadashi and i," she corrected while flipping a pancake.</p><p> </p><p>"ooh, now i see why you're such a grammar nazi!" akiteru commented from the kitchen table, taking a sip of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"whatever. tadashi <em>and i</em> are dating."</p><p> </p><p>tadashi looked at him, a little surprised, since they hadn't made anything official last night, but he was happy.</p><p> </p><p>"you guys weren't already dating?" akiteru asked.</p><p> </p><p>"why you-"</p><p> </p><p>"i'm sorry, but i was going to say the same thing," hana interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"oh. well... okay then. now you know."</p><p> </p><p>"yep! now i know."</p><p> </p><p>that morning, everyone sat around the breakfast table together and enjoyed the food and each other's presence. this definitely qualified as a good morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the idiot duo finally learns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"and that's how it <em>actually</em> happened," tadashi finished. "for real and honest and truly."</p><p> </p><p>"i guess... that makes sense," kageyama begrudgingly admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"yep! tsukki's secretly soft, but only around me!"</p><p> </p><p>"aww, tsukki!" hinata teased, singsonging the last i.</p><p> </p><p>"can i just die now?" kei asked, although it was slightly muffled due to the fact that his face was still buried in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"no! no death allowed! besides, it's not the end of the world to be soft sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>"hey, boke, i have a question," kageyama said.</p><p> </p><p>"hm? what is it?" hinata replied.</p><p> </p><p>"while you were telling your part of the story the first time, why did you say we were dating when we're not?"</p><p> </p><p>"i just thought i'd ✨ spice it up a bit. ✨"</p><p> </p><p>"how did you say that out loud?"</p><p> </p><p>"say what?"</p><p> </p><p>"the sparkles."</p><p> </p><p>"what sparkles?"</p><p> </p><p>"never mind."</p><p> </p><p>hinata shook his head and turned back to tadashi.</p><p> </p><p>"well, yeah, i guess your version of the story does make more sense than our version. you guys have been together for a while and i don't think yamaguchi would've tolerated it if tsukishima treated him like trash all the time."</p><p> </p><p>"amen to that," kageyama added. "toxic friends aren't friends, and no one needs them in their life."</p><p> </p><p>"period," yachi seconded, sitting down with a coke bottle in hand. "sorry i took so long at the vending machine, what did i miss?"</p><p> </p><p>the others all exchanged a Look.</p><p> </p><p>"oh, nothing important," tadashi finally said. "just random stuff, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"alright. so i have a funny story that i just remembered from april fool's day."</p><p> </p><p>the others all had the same thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'oh boy, here we go again.'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>